Who will you choose?
by XXxichinieze22xx
Summary: Two kinds of pack wolves, defeated the Akakabatsu the bear Demon King.Until then over past 2 years, the wives of the leaders, gave birth. And for the prince, he met the 2 daughter but the other is not a princess but a soldier. But he didn't like the princess, he only like the soldier. What's gonna happen next? Not a crossover, just used the characters. Suck at summary. :)
1. Prolouge

**Yo wassup? Nice to see you guys again, followers and reviewers. This is now my 3rd story and on the S.A.O story, please I need your help what would you like to happen on the 7th chapter?**

**So I hope you guys like this story, and I really hope you guys review this… so let us now start this story, shall we? And I don't own the disclaimer.**

**Full Summary: Two kinds of pack wolves, defeated the Akakabatsu the bear Demon King. Until then over past 2 years, the wives of the leaders, gave birth. And for the prince, he met the 2 daughter but the other is not a princess but a soldier. But he didn't like the princess, he only like the soldier. What's gonna happen next?**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Gaah!" wolves being killed by the kind demon bear, and his soldiers and fortress. The demon bear's name is Akakabatsu, it is more 2 times bigger than the other bears.

The 4 fortress were killed by the 1st troop, 3rd and 2nd fortress were killed by the 2nd and 4th, and the last well was killed by the deadliest bear, the one that have 3 armors came from the ship, that is steel, 3.

And he was killed by his leader, just because he disobeyed his orders. Until now… some of the dogs, youngsters and older were killed, and also for the soldiers brothers and sisters.

"Ben!" a shepherd dog name, James was trying to call Ben as his fangs were buried on the demon bear, and blood was oozing out of him. "Iie! Stay back… Kirito, Ukitake, I'll be the distraction!" He said.

As Akakabatsu roared in pain, his right paw with claws, he had no time to dodge, and his eyes were now going blind. _'Cross…am I good father to our children…?' _He thought, and was ready to sacrifice himself.

"Yamero, Ben!" The leader wolf said, and he took Ben's tail in time, to dodge Akakabatsu claws. The leaders name is Riki. Ben took deep breaths as his forehead and also his body was losing blood, and he looked at Riki.

"Arigato..Riki-sama.." He said, and he nodded and he looked at his son, helping his mother. The mother's name is Julia, a beautiful lady, which has whiter fur, and had a scar on her body, sign of a family.

And his son, name Gin. He had white fur, until his legs, while his back and half of his forehead is blue, and small tail, but curled.

"Riki!" His friend name John and Leo run up to him, and they have gashes on their bodies. "You need to defeat this guy, that is our only hope and you have to teach your son, the method." John said, as Riki nodded. "We will protect Julia, avenge us all leader…"

Leo said, and Riki howled as the bear looked at him, and so did the other wolves, their fear have come out, as they were now woken up, they are now brave.

"Bikatsuzo! I will avenge you, my brother!" A bull dog said, name Shirino. "You're my brothers, I will never forgive him!" Leo said, as he wished his brothers to have a beautiful life.

"Riki!" Julia said, and he nodded, as she helped the others trapping him by place, since he is blind, and he had a strong sense of smell, she jumped to the enemy's nose, and he screamed, dodging his claws.

"Gin! Come with me!'' He said, and gin nodded. They were at Akakabatsu's back. "Gin, this attack will only kill this demon, and I want you to learn this, if I die, I wish that you will take care of the pack and your mother…" He said, as gin had wide eyes… in amazement, and smirked.

"Hai! Oto-san!" Gin said, and Riki nodded. Gin grown up… "Allright Gin, I will show you how to use this movement…" "Hai!"

Riki use the wind, as light flash and he twirl. While he was twirling, he scratches his back, and the other, as the other wolves jumped.

The bear roared, as blood ooze out. Riki looked at his son and shouted. "Gin, while you're at it, twirl it a little stronger!" Gin nodded, and he run to the demon as he twirled it stronger and he scratched it stronger…

The demon fall as blood ooze out, more and the wolves howled in victory. Julia hugged gin, and he hugged her back. Riki smiled with tears, and all of them smiled at them, but Riki didn't notice that the bear was standing up…

His claws was now moving at him, and everyone had wide eyes… "Riki behind you!" Julia said, and Riki wasn't able to dodge, as he is now ready to sacrifice himself…

Then everyone are now in fear, and scared, and Julia had tears… Riki opened his eyes and now were shocked. Akakabatsu's claws were at gins…body...can't breathe…lot of blood…on the paws…

Akakabatsu threw him, and Gin was able to scratch him a little, but then he was clawed again. "Gin!" They all shouted, as he was now breathing hard… Riki had now angry eyes…

"AKAKABATSU!" Riki shouted, and this time he cut the demon's neck, as blood ooze, and his body goes numb…

Every one of them were shocked, but then barked and howled in victory but then went to Gin…

"Dude…" His best friend Ben, John and also Kirito… were now crying, as he is breathing heavy and his parents have wide eyes, with tears…

"Gom…en'na..sai..otto-san…oka-san…" Gin said, and Julia was now crying and hugged him.

Gin looked at his father, as sun rises at them… Riki is now crying… "Arigato…Papa… don't cry… cele…brate your victory… and howl for those who died…" he said, and now he fainted…

"Gin…Gin!" he shouted and hugged him, this was his fault that he didn't save him in time…

"Gomen'nasai, Julia I didn't save our son…" He said and Julia hugged him. "It's okay… it wasn't your fault… he sacrifice himself… he is a hero…" She said, and he smiled…

"…Yosh! Everyone let us celebrate our victory and howl for our loves one, especially our great prince and a soldier Gin Hitsugaya!"

Riki said, and howled and so did Julia, Kirito, Ben, John and the others, especially those who didn't fought… they howled with tears, for their loves, brothers and sisters…

The leader and his wife now ruled the Ohu Mountains, as they were helped by the south, the leader is name Yoshiro. Friends of Gin and Riki, they also guide and train the youngsters and older soldiers.

As his wife name Julianne, sister of Julia, she is older than Julianne. After they buried Gin and the other soldiers and their friends… they were hunting for the pups one…

As they are now the Leader, girls and pups, some of them were soldiers. As they are now in these situations, Julia and Julianne are having pups, both of the wolf men were happy…

Looks like these days are now getting better… maybe? will there be a new enemy?

(New Day)

**Well this is the first story, and I hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry if you guys hate this, please review and review. :) Arigato!**


	2. Meeting the 2 princess

**All right everyone, I am now done at chapter 1 so please I hope you guys like this chapter, and note to self please review. :)**

**And well I really hope you guys like this, because on the A.N.T Farm, bleach I really appreciated those who review and especially Hailey, my first friend. So this chapter is for you guys and also for my friend. I don't own the disclaimer.**

(Silver)

Chapter 2: Meeting the 2 princess

One young wolf with his friends hiding on the bushes, as they were about to get into their, an orange wolf jumped out of nowhere and scared them away.

But the others got out, and blocked their way of escape. The black and the red wolf, took each one of them, as for the white wolf, helped the orange wolf, kill their prey.

~After Hunting~

The wolves got their prey, as they turn into their human forms. The young wolf is Toshiro Hitsugaya. The prince of North. Son of Riki and Julia. As for his their names is Ichigo, Renji and Kirito.

They were hunting for the pups, those who are still young, and also helped those who are pregnant, because out of all those who have pups, and their men are soldiers, they really helped the women's.

As they were at the other dens, they gave their prey if they really needed it, for the pups, some of the mother's are soldiers too, some are not.

As they were some left for them and Toshiro's parents, they went inside the Den of Riki. "Otto-san, Oka-san!" Toshiro said, happily and they both smiled.

"Ohayo, Toshiro." His mother said, and Toshiro put down their prey in front of them. "Eat up, Otto, Oka-san."

Toshiro said, and Riki smirked. He ruffled his fur and the others started eating their prey. "You really are just like your mother, Toshiro." Riki said, and Toshiro chuckled.

"Arigato, Otto-san." He went to his friends, and shared a meal to Ichigo. Before Riki could eat he looked at Toshiro.

"Toshiro…" "Nani?" "After you guys are done eating, we will meet the daughter of your uncle, okay."

Toshiro swallowed the prey, and nodded at his father. Riki started eating with his mate.

"I can't wait to meet Julianne and Yoshiro." Julia said, and Riki nodded. "Me too, Julia… me too…"

(At the North Woods)

"Uh! Otto-san are we there yet?" The daughter of Yoshiro asked, her name is Karin. "We're almost there, we just need some rest we will be there in the morning." He said, and Karin groaned.

"Oka-san, is it okay if I hunt a prey, so that we could eat?" The 2nd daughter asked her name is Momo.

She is the leader of the 1st troop, and her friends were also there. It was Rangiku, Asuna, Rukia and her first friend Kiara.

"All right you and your friends will also come too." Julianne said and they nodded. "Ano… Karin would you like to go with them?"

Asked Momo, and she scoffed and looked away at her. "No it's getting dark and I hate hunting…"

She said, and they all sighed as Karin took a nap. "Get back here safe. Okay." Yoshiro said, and Momo smiled.

"Hai. Let's go everyone." She said, and every one of them started hunting, while they turn into humans and make fire.

"Well that was so uncool of your sister." Rangiku said, and Momo sighed. "Let us just forget about that, and look for a prey."

"Oh well. And yeah come to think of it, I wonder who the prince is." Asuna said, as everyone smirked, except Momo. "I bet that the prince like Momo than Karin."

Rukia suggested and everyone nodded. As Momo scoffed. "Yeah right, look I am just a soldier and day again like this…"

"Come on Momo, you are also the daughter of the leader." Kiara said, but then sighed.

"Yeah and I am just a soldier protecting my older sister." She said, and they saw many rabbits, eating grass. "Well let's get this started anyway."

Kiara said, as they were now in their positions. Momo jumped and caught 2 as the others 1 and 3.

"Finally that was too easy…" Rukia said and they yawned. "We better get this preys on the camp." Rangiku said, and they nodded, and they run faster with their speeds.

And they reached the camp, into their human forms, and so did the others. "You finally came." Karin said, and Momo smirked. "Otto-san, Oka-san. Here are the rabbits."

She put down the rabbits in front of them and so did the others.

"Wow, Momo. Your skills are getting stronger than I thought. I am really proud of you…" Yoshiro said, and she smiled then nodded.

"Arigato, Otto-san." She said and they started eating. After they are done eating, they all took a sleep at the ground, while Karin…

"Will you stop sleeping at my fur, Karin…" Momo said, with a threatening voice. And Karin just shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, stupid. You aren't princess either…" She said, and Momo looked at the ground, then Karin slept beside Julianne and she snuggled, as Momo looked away at them.

But didn't notice that her father was sleeping beside her, she looked at him and Yoshiro smiled. "Don't believe in your older sister, even though you are a soldier, you are still a princess…"

He said, and she had a smirked on her face, and snuggled on his father. "Arigato, Otto-san." She said, and they sleep.

(Wolf)

**Yes I am already done, on this chapter so please review and review, hope you guys like this.**


	3. Meeting the 2 princess 2

**There I am already done at chapter 2, and nobody reviewed so I will just continue this story, so please review and review and sorry that you guys hated this. I don't own the disclaimer.**

(Fangs of)

Chapter 3: Meeting the 2 princess 2

-Toshiro's Pov-

I woke up, and yawned. Man my neck hurts, even though I am in human form, still cracks it.

I looked at our room, and saw my friends asleep, in a different position, huh? Anyhow, I walked out of the room, and run into the water falls. I took out all of my clothes, as I turn into wolf, and swam in.

After I was done, I was about to go out of the water, when someone put me back in, and raised me up and saw my friends.

"What the hell was that for!?" I asked, and they removed their mouth in my fur and they laughed.

"You should've seen the look on you face dude!" Kirito said as he laughed and I sighed. "Whatever you guys gave me heart attack back there."

They stopped laughing and we went inside the cave, the waterfalls covering us. All of their clothes were there to. We all return to our normal human forms and got dress.

We went back into the village but this time everyone was crowded. We were all curious and we went pass them by jumping at the branches. As we already reach Dad and Mom, and also…

"Uncle, Yoshiro!" Kirito shouted, as we reached the ground and he looked at us and smirked. "Hey Kids!" He said, and they hugged him and I chuckled, while I hug Aunt Julianne.

"Hey, Aunt Julianne." I said, and she smiled as she ruffled my white hair. "Hey, Toshiro." I smiled, and we pull away and so did my friends and I go to my parents.

"Hey Otto-san and Oka-san." I said, and we turn into wolves. "Hey, kiddo." Riki said and looked at Yoshiro. "Nice to meet you again, Yoshiro"

Riki said, and Yoshiro smirked and patted his shoulder. "Me too, Riki." He said, and saw that their wives were talking and hugging.

"My gosh, Julianne you've grown up." Her sister said, and Julianne smirked. "Arigato, sis." She said, and Julia smiled.

"Ano…" Kirito said, and they stopped talking and they all smiled. "Oh yeah, Yoshiro let me introduce my soldiers, and Toshiro's friends." He said, and Yoshiro nodded and so did his wife.

"This is Ichigo, Kirito and Renji. Ichigo is the leader of 3rd troop while Kirito leader of 2nd troop and Renji is Toshiro's vice-leader. And my son here is prince and also leader of the 1st troop."

Riki said, and they all bow down to them, and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys again, and Riki you don't have to introduce Kirito, he is my son's friend.." He said, and Riki laughed.

"Gomen ne…" He said, and they all laughed except Karin. I looked all the girls and so did the boys. "Ano…uncle Yoshiro who are they?" I asked, and Julianne smiled softly.

"Well Toshiro… they are my daughters, the 1st one is Karin, and she is the princess of the South…" Julianne said, and Karin smiled at Toshiro and I smiled back.

"Ohayo, Toshiro-_sama_." Karin said, and I nodded, but why did she call me Toshiro-sama?

"And Toshiro, this is my 2nd daughter, her name is Momo, and she is a soldier also leader of the 1st troop, with her friends..." Yoshiro said, and she smiled and bowed to them.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-san, Riki-san and Julia-san." She said, and this girl is different from Karin than I expected. "Ohayo Momo-san…" I said, and she raised up and nodded.

"Toshiro… these are her friends. Rangiku, Asuna and Rukia, and her best friend Kiara…" Julianne said, and they all nodded.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-san." They all said, and he nodded. "Why don't you guys rest for awhile." Riki suggested and the parents were about to gone inside when Yoshiro looked at me.

"Toshiro.." He called as we all looked at him. "Nani?" "Why don't you guys escort my daughters and her friends?" He said, and we all nodded. And then he catches up with others.

"Okay, so where do you guys wanna go first?" I asked, and Momo smirked. "Depends on your Hitsugaya-san." She said and that made me smirked. Then we all heard a groan and saw Karin.

"Uh! I hate walking, first we run all the way here with one night then walking! I'm out of here, Momo carry me into Mom and Dad's den!" She ordered and I saw Momo's, scratching the dirt.

"Hello, idiot I am waiting…" She said, and Momo was about to carry her, when I was in front of them both. "Karin, how about the guards carry you on to your parents den?"

I asked, and she had a blush on her face, and I saw that he ruffle her skirt. "Ano… okay…" She said, and I nodded as I saw the guards carry her, to her parents.

What the hell was that!? First she was angry and now she was nice? That's just so weird about her.

I looked at Momo, and she smiled but then sighed. "Sorry about Karin-nee. She is like that when she gets tired…" She and we all nodded.

"Hey you guys how about we test our skills in the woods?" Asuna asked, and we all shut our mouths, because… Kirito is at her back and was about to tackle her when she turn and kick him on the stomach, and he groaned.

"Nice skill you got there, Asuna.." He said, and they both turn into a wolf, and Asuna smirked. "And you look like you want to get a revenge?" She said, and we all turn into wolves.

"So we gonna test our skills?" Asked Ichigo as he was facing Kiara and Rukia. And I smirked. "You guys want to?" I asked, and they all smirked. "I will take that as a yes. Let's go in the Arena."

I said, and they all nodded as we run at the Arena and no one was inside. Perfect. "Allright, who goes first?" Momo asked, and Ichigo went in front, as there was a screen in us.

Ichigo and it picked Asuna. "Oh yeah! First time in the Arena!" Asuna said, and jumped in the battle. "Tch, I think this is to easy." Ichigo said, and I saw Asuna's hazel eyes burned.

Ichigo was running to him, using his speed but she dodged it, and took his tail, and swings him around. She removed his tail from her mouth, and Ichigo had time to put his paw on the ground.

"Nice…" Ichigo said, and Asuna smirked. "Same as you, Baka." She said, as Ichigo run to her, but dodged again. He didn't notice that her tail turn red, and scratched the side of his stomach, as it ooze a little blood.

Ichigo clenched his teeth, and he looked at her. "I win…" She said, but Ichigo smirked and then shrugged. "Good game back there.." He said, and Asuna nodded.

"Thanks Ichigo, let us just cleaned your wound, sorry about that by the way…" She said, and Ichigo looked at his wound. "Okay." He said, and they return to their friends.

"Nice going Asuna." Momo said, and she smiled. "Thanks Momo, while we both are watching I'll just clean Ichigo's wounds…" She said, and we nodded.

"Okay who's up next?" Haineko asked, and Renji got inside the Arena. "I do." He said, and his enemy is… Kiara.

"Go get him, Kiara!" Rangiku said, as Momo and Kiara chuckled. "Go get him." She said, and Kiara went inside the battle.

"Heh, for a little body like yours is gonna lose." Renji said, and Kiara has a vein pop on her forehead. "Are you underestimating me, Renji." She said, and he smirked.

"Maybe…" He said, and didn't notice that she tackled him, while her fangs were on his neck. "I win…"

She said, and they both went out of the Arena. "Wait, how did that happen, I didn't even started." He said, and Kiara smirked. "You talk too much." She said, and then we heard a howl…

"What's going on?" Rukia said, and I saw Ichigo and Asuna got up. "You okay Ichigo?" I asked, and he nodded. "Don't worry about it, Toshiro."

I nodded. "We better get going." Kirito said, and we all run to the den, and we… what happened…

(Wolf Legendary)

**Hey, so please review and review. Also Shiro-Tammy you will understand this story, sorry if you misunderstand it. So again please review and sorry if you guys hated this story. :S**


	4. Aizen Sosuke, The Enemy

**Hey again. Please review and review, those who want to add me on twitter just go to profile, copy the link and done. Hope you guys like this and sorry again if hated.**

(Something happened)

Chapter4: Aizen Sosuke, The enemy

-Momo's Pov-

The place and den were all fired! All of us have wide eyes, but then I snapped out of it. "Allright, everyone snap out of it!" I said, and they snapped out. "Okay, we better help those who have their babies, and those who are with their pups."

Toshiro said, and we all nodded. "Toshiro and I will find our parents and also my sister." They nodded and so did Toshiro. "Kirito. You and Asuna will go to the Left den." I said, and they both nodded and went out.

"Rukia and Rangiku, you guys will get right, help the others in there." Toshiro said, and they went to the right. "Kiara." I said and she looked at me. "I want you 3, to check out what happened here, and don't die."

I said, and they nodded, and went to their separated ways. I looked at Toshiro and nodded. We both went inside the den of our parents.

We reached our parents Den, and they are helping the others. "Otto-san, Oka-san!" We both said, and they looked at us. "Toshiro go help your parents, I'll help my parents." I said, and I was about to go, when he took my tail.

"Don't die on me, all right." He said, and I nodded. "Don't worry about me, worry about your parents and also those who are having babies." I said, and he went to his parents as they got out of the den.

"Otto-san, Oka!" I shouted and they hugged me. "What happened here?" I asked, and they shook their heads. "We were just sleeping, and then someone howled, and this was a different howl."

Otto-san said, and I looked at Karin, she's not here!? "Oka-san, where is Karin?" I asked, and they both have wide eyes. "We don't know where she is." Oka-san said, and I clenched my teeth.

"You guys go ahead, I'll find her." I said, but they both took my tail, and I tried to struggle.

"You will get hurt!" They said, but I smiled. "Don't worry about me, worry about the others, and help them, I have to find Karin, and remember I never die on battles." I said, and they both remove their mouths and hugged me.

"Be safe, Kiddo." Otto-san said, and I nodded. "Don't die on us, Momo." Oka-san said, and I smiled. "I will, I promise. Now go!" I said, and they went out of the huge den.

I run everywhere, finding a trail of Karin, and then I stopped running when I heard a scream. "Help!" that voice, it was…

"Karin!" I shouted, and I run to where the voice was, I avoided the flames, but they gashed my fur. I have wide eyes, when a wolf, a purple wolf, while his other eyes are red, and the other had slashed.

And had 3 utensils on his back… He was holding Karin, and she is unconscious. "Who are you!?" I asked, and he throws some utensils on me, but I dodge them, but they scratched me, I was oozing blood.

"Nobody cares, whore!" he said, and I scratched his face, but he only groaned and still holding Karin. "One last time who are you!?" I said, again and he just smirked.

"The name is Mistune." He said, and he tried to scratch me but I dodge his attacks, he went under my stomach and pushed me on the rock wall.

He pull away and went out, I had time to stood up, and run after him, I step on a rock and I fall, I looked up when the den, began to shake and the big rock was coming down at me.

I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Toshiro! His forehead was oozing blood, and it looks like he bumped it with all his strength.

"Toshiro…you…" I said, and he helped me up. "Told you, I will never leave you again…" He said, and I smirked. We went out of the den, and we saw soldiers and some pups were killed…

"Damn it…" He said, and I have wide eyes, but then shook it away when we both heard, Kiara howled.

"Looks like Kiara find out were causing it." He said, and I nodded. "Let's go!" I said. "Right!" We both run, and he notice that I have blood and gash around my fur.

"What happen to you?" He asked, and I looked away from him. "Got a battle from Mistune." I said, and he quirked an eyebrow. "Who's he?" "Don't know either."

I said, and we saw Kiara fighting, another wolf, I run to her and help her kill the enemy, I have time to dodge when his claws were coming at me, I put my fangs on his neck, and oozing blood.

I run to Kiara, and she also got bruised up. "You okay?" Toshiro asked, and she nodded. "We heard you howl, what happened?" I asked, and she clenched her teeth.

"We found out what cause this, but right now we have to find the others, they are defeating him." She said, and we followed her. We have wide eyes, as there were 2 wolves and one is a combination of wolf, dog, metal and beast it is huge!

The other wolves are trying to kill it, but they got eaten. One wolf was on its paws, and the beast it his flesh with blood… I have wide eyes, and I saw the others.

"Karin!" I shouted and the beast looked at me, and the other wolves got in front of us, and so did my friends. They stood up and went behind my back.

"Let go of Karin!" I said, and the beast laughed, I haven't yet seen my parents, they could be helping the others. I saw Ichigo, Kirito, Asuna, Kiara, Renji, Rangiku, Rukia and Toshiro…

"Who are you!?" I heard the father of Toshiro shouted, and he was also caught by the enemy. "Otto-san, Oka-san!" He tried to save them but was stopped by Kiara.

"Kiara, Let go of me!" He said, but he tackled him at the ground. "I'm sorry Toshiro but it was an order from your parents." She said, and he tried to struggle.

"I said again, who are you!?" Riki-san said. And the beast laughed evilly. "My name is Aizen Sosuke!'' He said, and we all have wide eyes. "I was the one who created the scientists…"

He said, and we all have feared, we all thought it was only just a myth. "If you guys are thinking that, this thing is only a myth… then you are wrong…"

He said, and I growled. "Let go of them, by the order of the leader of 1st troop!" I said, and he then laughed again.

"Ahh… so you must be the soldier of the south, too bad you aren't princess…" It said, and I looked at the ground but then looked at him.

"I don't care… if I am a princess or not…" I was about to kill him, when Kirito stopped me and I growled.

"If you wanna free Toshiro's parents, and your stupid, pathetic sister alive, you have to get the heart of the silvery fangs…" He said, and Asuna had wide eyes.

"Why do you want it, it can posses a different kinds of power…" I said, and he laughed.

"Both of your parents, rule the Ohu Mountains, and I want it, If i rule the Mountain, I will rule every entire universe, and get my revenge…"

He said and I clenched my claws. "If we give you the heart of silvery fangs, you will set our family free…" I said, and I saw Mistune laughed and smirked.

"What if you don't have it?" He asked, and glared at him. "I will challenge you, fair and square." I said, and he smirked. "Allright… attack!" He said.

As all of his soldier attack them, I killed one of them but then the south and north soldier helped me. I ordered the south to get out of the place, and they obeyed.

I got pinned and the enemy was about to kill me, when I opened my eye, Otto-san killed it, and Oka-san helped me up, we run behind the trees and took breaths.

"Arigato.." I said and they nodded, as we all saw that Aizen is eating some of the soldiers…

"Momo, go out and go to the Ohu Mountains…" (About that they left the Ohu Mountains) Otto-san said, and I have wide eyes and growled.

"Iie, I will help you defeat him..." I said, but I was about to kill Aizen when Oka-san scratched my chick, and that could leave a mark, as blood ooze.

"Oka-san…'' I whispered and everyone had wide eyes. "You have to find the heart Legendary… it is not like we want it to do, but we want to do it for your safety…"

Oka-san said, and I have tears as they both hugged me. "Be strong, Kiddo. Don't die on us… save your sister and also your Aunt and Uncle…"

"Otto-san…" I cried on their fur… and Oka-san hugged me tighter… "We trust you… be careful…" she said, and I cried harder…

They both pulled away from me, and Otto-san looked at us. "We all trust you, you need to find another troops from different turns… my troops and Riki are leaving somewhere… and you need to defeat Aizen…"

Otto-san said, and we all nodded. "Toshiro, please protect my daughter as you are the 1st troop leader, please…" Julianne said, and Toshiro nodded.

"Hai! Julianne-sama, Yoshiro-sama!" He said, and they nodded. "Be careful on your way." Otto-san said, and we nodded.

Before I went out I looked at them. "Otto, Oka-san… don't die on me…" I said, and they smiled. "Hai, Momo." They said, and they went to defeat Aizen and so does the other soldiers left.

We went out of the place, and we saw the north and south soldiers… I looked back at the place and put my head down… Rukia and Rangiku went to me as they turn into humans.

I looked at them as they have a smile on their faces… they hugged me as I cried on their shirts, but they didn't care as blood and my tears mixed up and stained their shirts and so did the ground…

Toshiro turned into a human, as he saw that a necklace got out, and he had wide eyes, it was from… Julia…

He hold it, and saw that there was blood on the wolf necklace and was scratched. He kneeled and clenched the necklace. He shouted and with tears. "CURSE YOU AIZEN!"

He shouted, as I cried and Kiara turn into human, and caressed my hair, I looked at her and she smiled sadly, and she hugged me…

Kirito, Renji and Ichigo looked at Toshiro and smiled sadly and hugged him, even though they are men, they did this if they have a person cried.

I stood up, and howled as so did the others, also Toshiro and the soldiers too… I turn into a human… and so did the others…

"Kiara, where did you help the others get away?" I asked and she stood up. "I told them to go to the west forest, since the Ohu Mountains are at the west…"

She said, and I nodded. "Jake." I said, and he is my vice-leader. "Nani?" "I want you to take the 2nd group, at the west wood and so do you." I said and he had wide eyes.

"Demo… Momo-Taichou, what about you…?" He asked, and I smiled at him. "Jake, don't worry about me, I won't die easily, and I trust you."

I said, and then he nodded. "Hai! Let's go!" He said, as my 1st troop of the 2nd group went to the west woods.

"Kirito, you know about the Legendary heart?" Toshiro asked, and Kirito nodded. "Hai. The legendary was about to be stolen by Akakabatsu but then, your parents killed the Akakabatsu… as they check the cave of the Demon King…"

He said, and we both nodded. "Continue…" Kiara said. "There we saw that legendary heart, it can possess the greatest power, they use their claws to divide by 4…" He said, and we nodded.

"So that means, the heart stone is at the west, east and at the Ohu Mountains…" Asuna said, and he nodded.

"But the Ohu Mountains had the 2 stones, as 1 for west and also east…" Kirito said, and we sighed.

"Our parents and the others have faith in us, and Otto-san said that one of their friends and soldiers are at the west, east and the Ohu… they trust and I trust you guys…" I said, and they have wide eyes but then grinned, smirked and smiled.

"Allright, we first go to the east, we will find some food and shelter there…" Toshiro said, and we all nodded as we started running to the east, and find the legendary stone…

(To be continued)

**Heya! So here is the new chapter, please review and review, sorry if you guys hated this chapter… :S**


	5. I am the mother of Kirito's mother

**Hi guys, it's so good to see you. So please review this chapter, and sorry if you guys hated this, really I mean it, I could make it up to you guys. :)**

(Adventure)

Chapter 5: "I am the mother of Kirito."

-Toshiro's Pov-

After the incident happened of our new enemy Aizen… me and the others started running at the east… how could this Aizen be stronger than the others?

His combined by a bull dog, a wolf, metal, chain… and huge… I shook it off as I started running…

(Sunset)

We all stopped and they were panting… as did Momo and I, while they are taking their breathes I looked at the sun and it's in sunset.

"Hey guys, how about we take a break, it will get darker soon…" I said, and they all nodded as Asuna collapsed at Kirito and she fall asleep at his fur, and he blushed.

And Ichigo smirked. "Yosh! You got a hit on her-" Before Ichigo could continue his sentence, Rukia kicked his jaws, sending him flying backwards, and all of us sweat drop…

Momo sighed, and I helped Kirito carry Asuna… and he thanked me and I nodded. "Come on then, let's find a place to have a camp, in the morning we will start our hunting…''

I said, and they all nodded and we made a camp or somehow find a place to sleep… We were about to make a camp, when a bark interrupted and we looked at the female, shepherd dog with a red color…

And that made Asuna wake up, and pull away from both of us, and she blushed. "Gomen…" she said, and Kirito nodded and they both laughed, nervously…

We looked at her, and she had a smile on her face and a wiggly tail, what is she happy for?

"Are…you Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya, the prince and supposed to be the princesses… but you become a soldier…" The feminine shepherd said, and both of us nodded.

-Momo's Pov-

We both nodded. And the shepherd feminine hugged me and I quirked an eyebrow… "Uhm… do I know you Mrs.….?" I asked, and she giggled and smirked.

"I am the mother of Kirito." She said, and all of us had wide eyes, and we turn to Kirito who had wide eyes, and he backed away… but not that much…

"…It can't be…" He said, as he returned to normal human and so did us…

(To be Continued)

**Sorry this chapter is very short, and please tells me if you guys hated and I mean it, so please review and review…**


	6. Jerome, Kirito's Father, Leader of East

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapters of the stories, so this is the chapter of I am the Mother of Kirito. So here goes the continued chapter, hope you like it and sorry if hate it.**

(Wolf hunting)

Chapter 6: Jerome, Father of Kirito and Leader of the East

-Momo's Pov-

I sighed as I was sitting on the floor, while I was looking at the wall, I didn't notice that the 2 babies were hugging me, I looked at them, and both of them smiled as I smiled back at them.

One girl has black hair, blue eyes, and you know baby clothes, and the other is the same like hers but she has a brown hair.

"Ore! Jerome-kun made new friends!" Said the baby girl that looks like they are already 3.

I heard a chuckle and saw a male shepherd dog, he had a scar on his scar on his left eye, until the part of his tail, what happened to his left side… is he Kirito's father?

"Ah! Jerome-kun! Hiya!" they both, baby said and hugged him, as he snuggled at them, I smiled and laid back down but then raise my head up, when the owner of them, ruffled my hair and that made me happy.

"Your such a cute girl dog, come on here is some food for you, and your friend is playing in the backyard…" The female said, as she gave me a food dog as I saw her carry the 2 babies asleep…

I looked at the food, and started eating it, even though I hated food dogs, I still respect humans and didn't notice that I am a wolf, wow.

I finished eating it and sighed, I was starting to walk from the backyard when the shepherd smirked at me.

"The name kiddo?" He asked and I smirked back as I jumped and landed at the open door. And I looked at him. "Hinamori Momo." I stated calmly and he nodded.

"Name's Jerome, come on let's talk this to the backyard." He said, and we went to the backyard. I saw Toshiro and Ichigo playing with the pups, as the 2 girls were on Toshiro's head, and he laughed while the boy was at the back of Ichigo's and I saw Jerome smiled.

We walked to them, as I was about to reach the girls that are with Kirito, Toshiro was pushed as the pups were on his head, and we bumped each other.

I looked at him, and we both laughed, as the pups were on my back, and the other girl slept at Toshiro's back, and we both chuckled.

"Sorry about that…" He said, and I nodded as he helped me stood up. "Its okay, Hitsugaya-san." I said, and he looked at me.

"Ano, Momo could you please call me, Toshiro. The Hitsugaya-san was like you know what I meant…" He said, and well okay I nodded.

And we put the pups inside the dog house of their mother, and we were all sitting around in front of the dog house. "What are you doing here…Mrs.…?" Toshiro asked, and Jerome's wife chuckled.

"Sorry my name is Rose and this is my husband-"She was about to continue when I continue Rose-san's sentence. "Jerome." I said, and she smiled.

"Mind if I ask?" Rukia asked, and they both nodded. "If you guys are Kirito's parents, how did he come on the North pack…?" She asked, and Rose put her head down.

Jerome looked at Kirito as he looked away… "I was the East leader of the Ohu Mountains.'' Jerome said, and we both have wide eyes. "We heard that Riki and Yoshiro need another pack of wolves, our owners didn't notice that we are wolves… so they took care of us…"

Jerome said, and he looked at the moon. As the memories went back, and then he looked at us, and I have wide eyes, as the mark glowed red.

"Riki called us all, as we gathered the King bear and his commandments were starting to kill humans, and I have Rose she was pregnant back there…" He said, as he blushed.

And we laughed, as Kirito chuckled and then smiled at Rose. "As I was battling, if you were curious about this scar, it was scratched by the bear that has steel on its back, and was out of control…"

_Flashback Memory:_

"_Rose, get away from it!" Jerome shouted, as she wasn't able to dodge in time, she was frozen, as the bear with a 3 steel on its back eat the other wolves… it looked at her, and was about to scratch Rose when…_

_She opened her eyes, it was wide. Jerome got the hit as he was scratched from his left eye, and he didn't notice that the steel made way from his left body, and he was hovering Rose…_

_The bear roared as it was about to kill Jerome again, but was killed by Gin, who had a wood with a sharp needle than the steel, and he rushed it straight to the heart, it screamed, and backed away as it fainted…_

_Rose has wide eyes and Jerome looked at her. "You…okay…?" He asked, and Rose nodded as the others went to them reviled that the leader and the Vice-Leader are still alive…_

"_Yeah…I- Uh!" She screamed as she lean down, and Jerome had wide eyes, as blood was coming out. "Jer..ome…" She said, as the soldier girls, went to her, and the girls covered them._

"_Damnit." He said, as he was getting nervous… then he saw his friends smiling at him. "Dude Chile… you saved both of them from the attack but you got injured so don't stress yourself…" Kirito Hajume said. (Okay about this, if you guys are thinking on the 1__st__ chapter, that wasn't Kirito from S.A.O, sorry I forgot to write the Hajume on it, and this is there 1__st__ son.)_

_Jerome looked at his son, and smiled. "Thanks Kiddo… and you too, good thing you don't have a injured or blood getting out…" He said, and Kirito laughed nervously…_

"_Ano…Otto-san about that…" He said, as Jerome had wide eyes and he had a steel on his back, blood oozing and he fainted and Jerome had time to catch him._

"_KIRITO!" He shouted, as he took deep breaths, and Kirito smiled at him. "Arigato… please…take care…of little…brother…" He said, and he fainted… and Jerome cried, but then got interrupted by a baby cry howl._

_He went to them both, as the baby boy he saw was drinking a milk… he went to them, as Rose nuzzle in his muzzle, he looked at the boy as he was done drinking… he opened his eyes, and he smiled at Jerome._

_He hugged Jerome, as he nuzzled the little buddy. "Jerome…where's…Kirito…?" She asked, and Jerome hugged them both…_

"_Kirito…got the shot…of the…steel…loss…blood…" He said, and Rose cried as the little buddy whimpered, but then Rose smiled._

"_What shall we call him, Jerome?" she asked, and Jerome smiled. "Is it okay…if we use Kirito… without the Hajume…" He said, and she smiled._

"_Kirito it is then." She said, and they both smiled as the other wolves howl for their new born baby…_

_(After that)_

"_JULIA!" Rose shouted, as she was holding Kirito, Julia looked at her, and she was helping the other pups…_

"_Rose, congratulations that you got a kid… but what now?" She asked, as Rose looked at her baby… and he was asleep, she gave it to Rose as she quirked an eyebrow…_

"_Rose…" "Please, keep the baby I have to help my owner… please… take care of him if I die… please… take care of him…" She said, and Julia hugged Rose._

"_Take care…" she said, and Rose run away from them, and so did Julia with the other pups, with the guards…_

_End of Flashback Memory_

-Nobody's Pov-

"And that is how it happened." Rose said and they all have shocked eyes and so did Kirito… "Otto-san…Oka-san…" He said, as he hugged them both and they have tears in their eyes…

"I know it you were Kirito… you grow up Kiddo…" Jerome said, and they all laughed at them… "You've really grown, Kirito… did you become a soldier…" Rose said, and he nodded.

"We really are proud of you and miss you too…" Jerome said, and he laughed with tears and smiled.

"Arigato." He said, and they pull away… Jerome looked at Toshiro and Momo…

"What brings you guys here to East?" He asked, and Toshiro also Momo bowed at him.

"We are here, to get the Half of the heart stone here, and give it to Aizen…" He said, and Jerome nodded. "Also we have to save both of our parents also my older sister…"

"Karin Hinamori got kidnapped and so did Riki, Julia and Julianne and also Yoshiro?" Rose asked, and Jerome got terrified… "Yes Jerome-san." Momo said, and Jerome nodded.

"We will help you defeat Aizen; I have my troops on the woods, protecting the heart half of it." He said, and they all nodded their heads.

"We will start at the morning, it could be easy since the humans will start hunting tomorrow." Rose said, and Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait! I thought humans and they didn't notice that we are wolves made in peace…?" He asked and Jerome shook his head as a no.

"What happened to the humans, are they gone insane or something we helped them kill the Bear King Demon." Asuna said, and Rose sighed.

"Yes but, when the scientists were thinking that some half- wolf dogs are weak, they created a dangerous dog…" She said, and Momo looked at the full bright moon, and then looked at them.

"We might need you Jerome-san, and your troops even though we return the heart stone, he might able to kill our parents…" Momo said, and Rose nodded.

"Might if I ask something Momo?" Rose said, and she nodded. "Go ahead." "If Riki has 2 daughters, why is it you are only a solider to keep your older sister protected?"

"Well, yeah but I was born being a soldier by my dad, and so does my friends…" She said, and Rose nodded…

"Well, let us get some rest then, so that our owners will not be noticing us…" Jerome said "What about your pups?" Asked Toshiro…

"I'll stay." Rose said "I'll stay with you too, Rose-san." Asuna said, and they all nodded as they took a sleep, while Rose and Asuna are in front of the dog house and the others are beside.

This is gonna be a long day then I thought…

(Continued)

**Hey, sorry for the late chapter, I will do these first before the S.A.O, so please review and review, and please tell me if you guys hated this… :S**


	7. GB, the 1st Heart Stone at the East Cost

**Hello everyone, readers and reviewers. These are the 7th chapter and hope you guys really or not really like this… and sorry if my story sucks… well here goes nothing…**

* * *

Chapter 7: GB, the 1st Heart Stone at the East Costal

-Kirito's Pov-

Me and the others woke up, living Mom and Asuna at the house, since I have brothers and sisters…

So me and the others including my dad, started running at the woods, okay if you guys are wondering how are we should be able to find it? It goes like this…

_Flashback Memory in 2:00 am_

"_The river of what now?" Rangiku asked, as everyone of us stopped eating and looked at dad._

"_The River of Ohu Valley, the Mountains of Ohu and the Valley was combined after the battle, the river also was combined, we think first that it would be safe and put it inside one of the waters… the others are guarding it…"_

_Dad said, while eating his dog food and we all nodded… but then I was curious…_

"_Yo Momo, Aizen we should bring the parts of the hearts right?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, so?" "Does that mean, one of his troop sent us, and known our secret… what will we do after we gave him the stone…"_

_I said, and Ichigo nodded. "You got a point back there, kiddo but we should smell their scents…" He said, and yeah he is right so I started back eating._

_End of Flashback_

That is why we are now following the river of the East Ohu Valley… we are just almost there but then I saw someone, it was a wolf and was looking at Momo…

They didn't notice it, but then it got out of the bush and I run to Momo and she wasn't able to dodge so I used my head, and it backed away and my head oozed blood.

"Kirito!" Every one of them shouted, as Momo helped stood up on my paws… "Arigato…Momo…" I said, and she clenched her fangs. "Don't you ever do that again… you almost gave me a heart attack…"

She said, as all of us laughed but then got interrupted when the enemy growled I faced it, and was a boy…

He has a mark on his left chick was x. White muzzle, black eyes, built body, and was clenching his fists.

"Who are you…?" I asked, and then I heard Dad laughed and so did he. "Jerome, good to see you again." He said, as they smirked at each other. "You too."

"You guys know each other!?" We all asked, and Jerome nodded. "This is GB, my vice-leader." He said, and he smiled at us. "Ohayo, everyone… sorry about the other thing I thought it was an enemy…"

He said, and I had a vein pop as I was trying to attack him, making my head broke, good thing my friends are stopping me by holding me while Momo and Toshiro are holding my tail.

"Why you…" I said, and they all laughed nervously but then I calm down. "It was okay, but next time don't do that, use your nose…" I said, and he laughed.

"Yeah i never do that, and I kind of always attack people." He said, and then the 2 boys pop a vein pop. And we stopped Ichigo and Renji.

"I am gonna do that to you too!" They both said, and Momo hit them in the head. "How about we just greet each other… my name is Momo Hinamori Leader of the 1st troop of South, this are my friends…" She said, and I got in first.

"My name is Kirito, the one with those wolves tackle is Ichigo and Renji, while the girls are Rangiku, and the purple is Rukia and also beside Momo is Kiara…" I said, and then GB nodded but then looked at Toshiro.

"Who's he?" Toshiro walked in front of him "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, leader of the 1st troop of the North…" He said, and he nodded.

"Hey who is Momo Hinamori?" GB asked, and Jerome smirked. "Dude she is the daughter of Yoshiro." He said, and he had wide eyes… "No way… and dude is this your son Kirito!?" He asked and Dad nodded.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you guys and so did you Momo-chan, Hitsugaya-san." He said, and we all smiled.

"Can you please call me Toshiro." "And call me Momo." They said and GB chuckled. "For starters, yeah cool." He said, and we started running again.

"What brings you guys here?" GB asked, and Kiara went to him beside. "We are here because the North troop was been eliminated and our enemy is Aizen, they said that the stone of heart is in different directions… and it is inside the river costal at the end of the water…" Kiara said, and GB nodded.

"So let me get this straight, Aizen was made by the scientist and killed many people or ate them so does the wolves as both of their parents were captured, and if we gave them the heart stone they will free their parents." He said, and Kiara nodded.

"Yes but…" GB looked at her "But what?" "It's not only their parents, also the sister of Momo…" She said and GB looked at Momo who's head is down.

"Sorry… for asking…" He said and she looked at her and smiled. "It wasn't your fault… it was my fault… that she got captured…"

Momo said, and we all stopped running, I was about to go with her when Toshiro got into her and I was clenching my fist even though I am in a wolf form.

"Look…Momo" He said, and she didn't look at him… "Momo…look at me…" He said one more time but now she did look at him.

"It wasn't your fault, it was our entire fault, we didn't know that there was an ambush or an enemy, we are in this situation… it's not only you who are in this feeling all of us did…" He said, and every one of them nodded…

She smiled at him and hugged Toshiro, I was so jealous… you guys wanna know why? Fine, those who don't skip this page…

Okay I like her, when I first met her, she looked beautiful, at the house we talked I helped her train, everything about her was so awesome; I was starting to fall in love with her…

But I didn't know if she liked me back, yes or no? After this mission of finding the heart stones, I'll definitely ask her to be my mate.

Toshiro hugged her back and they both pull away… "Thanks you guys. Come on then, which way to go Kiara?" She asked, and I smirked.

She raised her nose up, and trying to find the end of the river of east… Kiara stopped sniffing and smirked at Momo.

"Let's climb on the branches while running it will be easy, just straight ahead, except that there are humans…"

She said, and we all have wide eyes… "Impossible… I thought they will be starting at 2:00 am..." Jerome said, and so did GB.

"Well… they are now…" Rukia said, and GB looked at her. "How many are there Kiara…" He said…

"29 to be exact…" She said. "But how can we fight them, they have guns…?" Ichigo asked, and GB looked at them…

"Jerome…you said that you need a troops right?" He asked, as Jerome nodded. "The others are at the den, I could call them, Ichigo and Renji so does Kiara too…will come with me is that okay?"

Jerome nodded again, and smirked. "All right, meet us at the end of river, while we distract the humans…"

Toshiro said, and they went to a different direction… The others jumped by the branch to get the stone…

(At the End of the River)

Me and the others already reached the river, and Kiara's number was mistaken. There were many than 29… I looked at the cages and it was the other wild wolves…

"There so many of them…" Momo said, as Dad nodded… "What are they doing?" Toshiro asked, and we looked at the river…

The humans were holding something on the bag, as they were wet I looked at them, and they opened it as all of us had wide eyes…

It was the Heart Stone! "Hey! That is the 1st part of the heart stone!" Rukia said, Momo covered her mouth as we back away, when the Human looked at branch but then return at the stone.

"Next time, don't shout please…" Rangiku said, and Rukia laughed nervously… "How are we supposed to get the stone…?" Rangiku asked, and I smirked.

This is my turn to show, how great I am to be Momo's mate. "Hey, this is a beautiful piece! We should sell it a fortune, we will be rich!" The man said, with a cigarette and a gun on his back, as everyone shouted.

"What now?" Toshiro asked, and I looked at them and smirked. "We kill them." Before Dad could spoke, I jumped and they gaped at me, I killed one of those who are holding the stone, and Momo had time to catch the bag.

They all went down and growled, as they pull out their guns, and we dodged all their shooting.

"Are you insane Kirito?!" Shouted Dad and Momo, as they destroyed the guns, without hurting them, so does the others. Rukia was being cornered, as one gun was facing her…

But Momo, jumped and destroyed the gun, but was been shot at her hind legs, and was now in front of Rukia.

"Momo!" She shouted, as the others and me went to her, and protecting them… "You okay momo?" Dad asked and she nodded, as we all growled…

"Now looks what you've done, Kirito…" Toshiro said, and I growled… and so did he… but then got interrupted, when we heard a growl, we all looked at our sides, when there were many wolves…

And I saw Ichigo, Kiara and Renji… thanked god… "What happen here?" Ichigo asked, as the humans got scared that we are many… "Bakayero here jumped and started killing humans, as Momo got hit…"

Rangiku and Rukia said, as they all growled at me, but then back at the humans… They all started to back away, when they showed their fangs… as one of them shoot but dodge…

GB, kicked the one who shoot, then everyone run away, dodging their fangs, and they were all out of their sight…

"What were you thinking!?" Dad asked, and I looked somewhere… "I wasn't-"Before I could finish, he scratched my chick making a mark…

"Otto-san…" I said, and he went to Momo… "You should've thought twice, before doing that… Momo got hurt so does the innocent humans; you killed… what's wrong with you…" Ichigo said, and went to Momo.

I looked at Toshiro and Renji as they break the chains of the jails… the wolves thanked them, and they nodded…

Jerome and GB trained the other wolves since they will be resting here, and they are away from home.

Momo and Toshiro were injured, I forgot to mention this, and Toshiro got hit by a knife in his hind legs. I looked back at the others, who are trying to figure of how to carry the stone, and then I went to Toshiro and Momo.

They were behind the bush, as feminine pups give them food with their father, Toshiro thanked them and they also thanked them for saving their lives.

As they went away, I saw Momo tried to stand up but failed, I went to them and I didn't ask permission if I could lick her wound, but I did lick it, and I saw her blush.

I was done licking her wound and she smiled at me, but still had that blush on her face, and I think it's cute.

"Ah… Arigato… Kirito…" She said, and I nodded. "Your welcome." I said, she stood up and sighed. She went to Toshiro. "Hey Toshiro… is it okay if I heal your wound…?"

She asked blushing and so did he. "Sure…" He said, and she nodded her head as she licked the blood and cured the cut.

When she was done, she licked the blood on her fangs and mouth… It made me blushed, good thing my tail was covering it…

She looked at him and they both smiled. And I growled. "You guys are done now…" I said, and they looked at me… "What's wrong with you Kirito, you haven't been like this?"

Toshiro asked, as I was in a fighting stance and growled so did he. "Nothing is wrong with me; I just want the Ohu Mountains be safe!" I shouted, and Toshiro growled even more.

"That is also what we are doing!" He shouted and I started attacking him, Toshiro kicked my stomach, as I put my paws on the tree, and I was on the ground, I was about to kill him, Dad and Momo are in front of him.

And Momo tackle me and her fangs are at my muzzle. "What's your problem Kirito, don't tell us anymore, right now we got to figure out how to carry the stone."

Momo said, and I growled but then nodded, I looked at Jerome who had an unbelievable eye, but still in composure as they went to the others.

I stood up and the others were looking at the red stone… I went to them, and then the stone glowed and everyone has wide eyes, and it formed a wolf…

It opened its eyes, and smiled at us…

* * *

**Okay everyone, sorry that this is a long chapter, and sorry if you guys hate this and I could make it up to you guys. So please review and review. Arigato! :S**


	8. I choose Kirito-san

**Hello, please review and review. Hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for not liking and I don't own the disclaimer.**

**Request Information: Those who like Naruto Shipuden (forgot the spelling), just review or comment, and I will make another story for you guys. Any Anime will be accept? Yes I will accept any requests. :)**

(:bd)

Chapter 8: "I chose Kirito-san"

-Kirito's Pov-

We all have wide eyes, as the wolf that is inside the stone smiled at us! "Who…are you…?"

Momo asked, as the wolf bowed and Toshiro ordered her or him to raise up. "I am the guardian of the heart stone…"

It said, and its voice is a girl so, she said it. "Are you… the guardians of the wolf legendary? The one's that the King bear turn into stones?"

Kiara asked and the guardian wolf nodded. "Yes, but my sisters are at the different cost, they are also guardians…"

She said and all of us nodded, I looked at the other wolves and they are all asleep…

"Mind if we ask what is your name?" Ichigo asked and the guardian lowered her head.

"Actually…um…well…" She said, and Ichigo quirked an eyebrow but then I smiled. "You don't have a name…" I said, and she looked at me and nodded.

"Yes…" She said, and Rukia smiled… "How about we gave you a name…?" Rukia asked and the guardian had a real happy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much, Rukia-chan." She said and Rangiku giggled. "The pleasure is all- wait a minute, how do you know our names?" She asked and it was the guardians turn to giggle.

"Well… I just know… as we talk to the leaders and so does the troops…" She said and Jerome chuckled.

"Souka!" Rangiku said, and Renji smirked. "How many of you guardians are?" He asked, and the guardian looked at Renji.

"Well we 5 sisters…" She said, and Renji fainted but then got up. "5! I thought you guys were only 4!?"

He asked and the guardian giggled. "Actually if the heart stone combined, there will be our older sister, the others are younger."

She said, and Renji laughed nervously, as for us we laughed but then he joined. "Okay… how about we name you…um…GB!" Dad said, and then we really laughed hard…

As GB-san glared at Jerome and Dad sweat drop and we stopped laughing. "No… how about… Akira…?" Momo said, and we all nodded.

"Sounds good?" Toshiro asked and the guardian nodded. "Thank you so much, and if you guys are curious, how to carry the stone." Akira said, and we all nodded.

"I will turn into a necklace, and if I choose one of you, he or she will become stronger." Akira said, and we all nodded.

"So who are you gonna choose? Akira-chan." Kiara said, and Akira turn into a necklace, and was now at my neck, and they all have wide eyes.

"I choose Kirito-san." Akira said, and my body glowed. They all closed their eyes so did mine, when I felt that the light was gone and I have wide eyes.

"Guys check this out!" I said, and they opened their eyes, but was wide now. I still have the scratch that dad gave me, my hind legs turn white, and my eyes turn grey than black…

My fangs grown sharper, the end of my tail was colored white, while my fur is light grey… and Akira is still at my neck. "Wow…" I murmured, and Ichigo also Renji tackled me, as we all laughed.

The girls giggled, I looked at Dad who went forward to me, and hugged me. "Dad…"

"Sorry that I hit you in the chick, Kiddo. I am proud of you…" He said, and I hugged Dad back. GB smiled and patted my head with his paw. Toshiro went to me…

"Dude sorry about the fighting thing… I don't know what is wrong with me…" I lied but then he smirked. "It wasn't your fault anyways…"

He said, and I smirked back at him, as Momo hugged me and I blushed. She pulled away and smiled.

"Congratulations Kirito… and Gomen'nasai that I bite your neck…" She said, and I smiled at her. "It's okay Momo, it was just an accident." I said, and she nodded.

"We will take a rest here, but the problem is some of the wolves in here are guarding because of the hunting… I have to help you guys, but the 1st troop will come with you, but the 2nd troop needs training, I have to stay."

GB said, but Dad shook his head. "No, I'll stay with the others…" He said, but I clenched my fangs but Toshiro also shook his head. "Maybe not, Jerome and GB-san, you will come with us."

He said, thank you so much Toshiro. "But who will, lead the others?" GB asked, and Toshiro nodded, understanding.

"Kiara, Ichigo, Rukia." He said, and they looked at him. "Is it okay, if you guys guard the east Ohu Valley?" He asked, and the 3 smirked.

"All right, we will take care of the other wolves, out the humans, and train them." Rukia said, and I nodded. "But what about Asuna?" I asked, and Toshiro smirked.

"Momo asked, that if she could stay here, so that you guys could protect the east so does the pups." Toshiro said, and no offense but I kind of agreed.

Momo nodded, and smirked. "Well she said yes, and we don't have much time, I bet that Aizen is waiting for us…" She said, and I growled.

"We better start running…" Toshiro said, as they all nodded and we all said our good bye.

"Take care, Momo." Kiara and Rukia said, as Momo smirked. "Don't worry, I won't die on you guys, thanks." She said, and they laughed.

Toshiro and Ichigo turn into a human, as Ichigo ruffled his hair while his arm in his neck like a brother hugging his younger. "Take care of yourself so does the others." He said, and Toshiro chuckled.

"Don't worry too much, you take care of yourself, and protect your…" Toshiro smirked as Ichigo quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh? What do you mean dude?" Ichigo asked, and they both pulled away. "Oh, you know… your crush so does your first friend.." He said, and I chuckled as I saw Ichigo blushed.

"Hey! hey, don't say that loudly… anyway be safe." He said, and Toshiro nodded. Dad called us, so does the 1st troop and we started running to the west coast, see you in a week, Asuna, Mom, Ichigo, Rukia, Kiara also brother and sisters…

(:bd)

**Yehay! done into this chapter, so please review and review sorry if you guys hated this chapter. Please again, review. :S I tired to make it interesting either way, ehehe. C:**


	9. This isn't your fault!

**Hooray, hope you guys like this chapter, and sorry if you hate it, so on with the story. Those who like request, and you want to have your own story? Pm me, I am not forcing you guys. :)**

(West coast)

Chapter 9: "This isn't your fault!"

-Toshiro's Pov-

We have been running for hours, and good thing we already reach the West Coast. GB-san said that there are guards that belong to the South. Wonder who are they? We will just have to find out.

Yesterday, I was curious why Kirito is acting weird lately. He had never been like this in the middle of a battle. It was midnight and we found a place to stay for a while.

I ordered Jerome and Kirito, to put the bushed around us, like a circle covering us, GB reminded us that humans start hunting in the morning… when they are done, Momo and I started hunting, the other wolves that have pregnant woman also helped.

Momo was at the right with the other wolves while I am at the right… while the deer's and doers aren't looking we looked at the weakest animal and bingo!

All of them are weak, so does the leader… and I looked at its hind right leg…it had a wolf bite… who could that be… as they were trying to help their leader stood up, me and Momo got out. As we bite the neck of the deer's.

The others were trying to escape, but the wolves got out and they were cornered, they started biting, as they faint so does our bait.

We all caught them, as the others carried the one's they got, and I ordered them to get going in the camp. I saw Momo, carrying at least 5 doers.

I went to her, and carried the 3 lefts. She looked at me and I quirked an eyebrow. "What?" I said and she giggled. "Nothing… come on. Let's give this to the others." She said and both of us started running.

(At the Camp)

As we already reach the camp, Jerome-san, Kirito are asleep and I think they already eat lunch. The only ones that are awake is Rangiku also Renji.

We went to them, and gave the doers. Renji thanked us both and we nodded. They started eating so did I. "Hey where's Momo?" Rangiku asked and yeah I notice that momo is missing.

"Maybe she just looks around in the woods." Renji said while eating his meal, but then I smell a fire… also humans.

"Looks like the humans are staying in the night. I'll find her." I said. "Hey Toshiro." Rangiku said and I looked at her before finding Momo.

She slice the half of her meal and gave it to me. "Here, give this to her. Momo hasn't been eating since we came here." Rangiku said and I nodded.

"All right, you guys get some rest." I said and they both nodded, as I started running.

(The woods)

I was getting tired of running and the blood of the deer is painting the ground also my fangs. Good thing my nose can find her scent. I stopped and saw a trail of her foot.

It was beside the bush. I took a look at the other side and it was Momo. And what I saw at the other side was tree with markings on it.

She run fast, as she scratch on of the trees like it was an enemy. I saw her jump on the tree and rolled on the branch, her fangs gotten off of the tree.

Momo was on her paws and took deep breaths, I went out of the bush and she growled but then stopped. "Oh! Toshiro it's just you." She said and I chuckled.

I went forward to her and put down the meal. "Rangiku gave this to you. She said you haven't been eating since we got here."

I said and she nodded. And momo started eating her meal. "Thanks toshiro for bringing me a meal."

I nodded and I could see that a blood of meal was drooling out of my lips. "Sure…" While she is eating, I was cleaning my fangs and mouth. Momo is done eating and also I was done cleaning the blood out.

"So… what are you doing in the middle of the night?" I asked and she chuckle. "Just here for training also looking at the skies." I nodded.

"Hey, how about we find a place and gaze at the stars. Disguising as humans." I suggested and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool with me, and I kind of find a place to gaze at the stars." She said and I nodded.

… We stopped running and we saw that it was just beside the humans. So we both turn into humans and sneak out at the humans.

We already reached the side, as we got out of the cave… it was so beautiful… We already lie down at the cool grass.

"Wow…" I said and she chuckled. "Yeah…" She said and I looked at her, she looked beautiful, the moon facing her…

I chuckled and looked back at the stars. "You like star gazing so much. Huh?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, ever since my parents and my older sister show me stars…" She said, and sit down, as do I.

"You miss your parents?" I said and she nodded. "I just can't… leave them alone… what if they got killed…what if… what if…" I cut her off when I hugged her and she calmed down.

"This isn't your fault… you shouldn't bear yourself like this." I said, and she pull away… and looked at me. "You're a soldier as do I. Both of our parents are in the hands of Aizen! Your mother mark you to become a soldier! Your sister is also captured! We all got into this mess, you have to stay focus and this is isn't your fault!"

I shouted but not to scare and she had wide eyes, but then smiled. "Thanks for saying this to me… Toshiro. I really appreciate it." She said and hugged me and I blushed.

But then I hugged her. "No problem, it's what friends do right?" I said and both of us laughed.

We turn into wolves and we jump at the branches returning at the camp. When we reached the camp all of the wolves were asleep. The fire was out I looked at the branches Rangiku and Renji are asleep at that tree.

Well there is the other tree, because the other wolves already got some space. "You wanna sleep at the tree branch?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Sure thing." She said and she went up first, as she took beside the big branch and I came up beside her. Both of us took a sleep but I didn't notice that someone or something move my body at the upper body of momo to keep her warm.

(*.*)

**Okay, this is not the best parts of my chapters, so does my other chapters are not best. So please review and review. Sorry not liking it. :S**


	10. Akame and Kyoushiro, Iga of Ninja-dogs

**Hey this is the 10th chapter, so I hope you guys like this and sorry if you hated this chapter and so does the story and different chapters. So let us go in with the story.**

(Howl)

Chapter 10: Akame and Kyoushiro, Iga of Ninja-dogs

-Toshiro's Pov-

Man my neck hurts… and wait why am I feeling soft. It looks like I am sleeping on a wolf… okay what happened yesterday.

I remembered that me and momo are star gazing and then we got back here. But they are no sleeping on the ground, so we only took the other branch. We slept together and I think I felt someone put me in…!?

Okay now I know why I felt something soft! I opened my eyes, still blurry but then it cleared, that I was sleeping at Momo! But I recognized that she was so cold… it was cool… I think.

Looks like it sunrise… Momo stirred and groaned when the sun hit her face. She opened her eyes and then was looking at me…

She yawned and I went out of her body… as she yawned. Momo looked at me and flashed a smile. "Mornin' Toshiro." She said and I smirked.

"Same to you too…" I said and she chuckled. "Thanks for warming me up." She said and I have wide eyes and looked at her that she had a smirk on her lips. "How did you…?"

"Rangiku and I think also Renji helped her to put you in my back, I was fake sleeping. But thanks to them anyway."

Momo said and yeah maybe she was telling the truth. And she is really different from Karin than I thought. Karin is the princess while she is a soldier, they both are the daughters of Yoshiro-san.

Momo is nice, brave also courageous like any other girls didn't do… while Karin is well bossy (like a boss), and she is like those rich girls… they both have different similarities. Am I falling on her? (Answer Toshiro's question. If you guys want to.)

We both got down the tree and saw that the others are training. I went to Kirito who is tackling Renji, but then he got the tail of Kirito and now he is on top of him.

"You've gotten stronger than I thought, Kirito." Renji said and I sit down while watching them.

"Same to you pineapple head." He said and I scoffed a laugh while Renji had a vein pops coming out of his head.

"Why you little-" I cut them off and they looked at me. "Nice training but we have to get food for the others."

I said and they nodded. They both pull away at each other and we went to hunt. But we didn't notice that someone was watching us.

(At the woods)

We caught some enough deer and doers. We were walking when I heard a twig snapped. My ear twitched and I looked where the sound came from.

"Hey toshiro you okay?" Kirito asked and I shook my head off. "Yeah." I said and we started walking again. We (Or they) didn't notice that there is a net trap.

I step on the net and we looked down and we accidently remove the doers on our backs and we got caught on the net.

"Oh great! Humans!" Renji shouted and Kirito kicked his face making him sleep. I sighed but there are no humans around.

"That's odd… the humans aren't around here…" I said so does Kirito nodded. "Maybe they just have a slept…" He said and I chuckled. "Maybe…"

We were in an awkward moment but then Kirito interrupted. "Hey… um… Toshiro…?" He said and I looked at him.

"Hm?" "Hey can you give me some advices?" He asked blushing and I laughed softly. And then I nodded my head. "Well… there is this girl I like and I don't know what to do?"

He asked and I was thinking, I wasn't good at girls but good thin mom gave me some advice if I had to get a mate.

"Well do you truly love her that much?" I asked and Kirito nodded. "Well… just confess to her if you are ready and when the time is right… or maybe you could just do on your own way."

I said and Kirito flashed a grin at me as I smirked at Kirito. "Arigato Toshiro." "Don't mention it, now the only problem is-"

"Who are you?" I was cut off, when two white male wolves but the other one had a scar on his right cheek.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, this are my friends. Kirito and Renji." I said and the scar one nodded.

"My name is Akame, this is my brother Kyoushiro." He said and I nodded back. "What are you doing here, in the west coast?" Kyoushiro asked and I laughed nervously.

Or was I just embarrassed because I was at their territory? Maybe not. "We are here because we need to find troops of the Ohu Mountains and also to get the Silvery fang of the heart."

I said and they both have wide eyes. "Wait a second… are you the son of Riki and Julia and Kirito is the son of Jerome?" Akame asked as we both nodded.

"Okay we will just cut the rope and help you get back from the campus." Akame said and we grinned as he cut the rope and we are at our paws, but Renji slept at Kirito who wasn't now on his paws.

"Ittai! Man Renji is heavy when he is asleep." Kirito said and Kyoushiro helped Kirito carry Renji. "You got that right Kiddo."

He said and we both chuckled and I looked at Akame who flashed me a smiled. "Well… we thank you that you came to stop by here. But why?" He asked and I looked somewhere.

"Well… both of our parents so does my sister's friend… and Aizen said he would spare them if we give the heart stone… but both of us doubt that he will kill them even if we give the stone."

I said and Akame and Kyoushiro had wide eyes and growled. "I thought the Scientist killed him." Kyoushiro said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"You know Aizen?" I asked and they both nodded. "We got away from the scientist when Aizen killed one of them so does us." He said and I nodded. "But after we got out one man had a sword and pushed it at the chest of his, to kill Aizen."

Kyoushiro said and I growled. "Well I think he didn't and we need your help…" I said and they looked at each other but they nodded. "As to know. Are you guys the leader of the west coast?"

Kirito asked and they nodded. While I smirked. "Our troops are guarding the heart stone inside one of the den." Akame nodded and we smirked.

"We will join you." Kyoushiro said and we started running with the doers and deer's.

(At the camp)

"Jerome." I said as every one of them looked at us and he had a smirk on his lips. "Good thing you found them." He said and we put down the meal beside the trees.

"Nice to see you again, Jerome." Kyoushiro said and grinned so did Jerome. "Same to you too guys."

He said and then the girls went to them. "And who might be are you?" Kyoushiro asked and Momo flashed a smile.

"My name is Momo Hinamori. Daughter of Yoshiro and Julianne, 2nd. Also leader of the 1st troop of south." She said and they have wide eyes.

"I thought Momo was the 1st to born then Karin?" Akame asked and Kyoushiro shook his head. "No… she was the 2nd."

He said and Momo nodded. "You are here too because your family had been caught…" Akame said and she nodded again. "Don't worry, they will be safe. Yoshiro was a friend of mine… don't worry…"

He said and she flashed a smiled. "And this is my friend Rangiku one of my troops." She said and Rangiku bowed at them as they smiled.

She raised up and then we saw more white wolves but with a mark on their hind legs. Akame smiled at them as they are in front of us.

"Master… we already assign some of the ninja dogs that are brave enough to defeat Aizen… while the others are guarding it."

One of Akame-san troop said but then smiled at Kyoushiro who smiled back and went away.

"Akame-san…?" I asked and he chuckled. "Kyoushiro will be taking care our house. Since we are ninjas."

He said and I nodded, everyone went to us and momo smirked. "Yosh! We are increasing than I thought." She said and I nodded. "Hai! Akame-san since you know this place. Do you know where the heart stone is?"

I asked and he nodded. "Lead the way Akame-san." momo said and we all started following him.

(At the place where heart stone located)

-Momo's Pov-

We reached the place where they kept the stone. There was a den and we saw more white wolves also the Ninja-dog signs like them.

But then I saw… "Jake!?" I asked and he looked at me and he smiled. "Taichou! it's nice to see you again."

He said and was wagging his tail and I smiled back. "You too Jake…" I said that one of my troops are okay.

"Where are the others?" I asked and he lowered his head so does Akame… I looked at Akame with a serious face.

"Akame-san…?" I asked and he looked up to me. "We saw that your troop got attacked by a wolf that has 3 steels on his back…"

He said and I saw the picture of my enemy who took Karin… Mistune… I growled and looked at Jake.

"You were the only one who sacrifice… because your troop order you to get away…" I said and Jake nodded but I looked away and smiled at him.

"Don't worry… your troops needs to sacrifice their lives…" I said and at the corner of my eyes I saw that Jake had a Iga sign ninja dog.

"Akame-san you train Jake when he is still alive huh?" I asked with a smirk and so did him. "Yep and he is a good soldier of yours." He said and both of us chuckled.

"Well we were friends the way he is now…" I said and Jake smiled. "Okay where is the 2nd stone?" Toshiro asked and Akame pointed at the water.

"Okay someone had to go down there and get the stone." Renji said and we all glared at him.

"What?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "I'll go, since I could only get that fast enough." I said and was about to go down when I saw a steel and I dodge it.

We all have wide eyes and I heard an evil laugh. Every one of us growled and we are in formation.

"Show yourself!?" Rangiku shouted and then one wolf tackled her, fangs on her neck oozing blood.

"Rangiku!" I shouted and the wolf smirked but then I notice that enemy of mine… "Let go of her mistune…" I said and he showed himself but still had his fangs on my friend's neck.

"Nice to see you again… Momo-_chan_." He said and I growled… so does the others too…

'Damn it…' I thought and how am I supposed to get his fangs out of rangiku's neck…? Damn you mistune… I am going to kill you…

(To be continued)

**Okay this is the chapter 10, sorry if you guys hated this and I hope some of them like this. And thanks for reviewing the 9th chapter: Readers-Fav. Please Review and Review. :S**


	11. Momo Hinamori vs Mistune

**Yo wassup people! Sorry for the late updates 'cause I was also doing the Toshiro & Momo… ehehe. Anyway sorry if hated this chapter let us now get this chapter started.**

(::::::)

Chapter 11: Momo Hinamori vs. Mistune

-Momo's Pov-

"Damn it…" I muttered as everyone was in their positions thinking of how to get rid of mistune's fangs.

"What are you doing here…?" I asked as I saw that rangiku is having a hard time to breathe while oozing blood.

"I am so sick of ordering me… and I want to take the stone by killing your friends… and I will rule the Ohu Mountains… and the entire universe…"

He said and everyone growled. I looked up and saw Akame… at the tree. I nodded at him and he smirked.

He jumped and mistune didn't notice. He screamed when Akame's fangs are on his neck and he twirled his body making mistune's fur went out.

I took rangiku out of him and we are beside Toshiro. I looked at Rangiku who I lied down and it looks like she is losing some blood. I saw that mistune's claws are going to akame but then he jumped and landed beside us.

Mistune stood up and growled. I was about to attack him when rangiku stopped me and I looked at her. "Don't… he is… too strong… for you…"

Rangiku said between deep breathes. And yeah… he is strong akame-san haven't have time to kill him… and if I got attached to those steel… I will get killed easily.

"Akame-san..." I said without looking at him as akame looked at me. "Hm?" "If I die… I want you to get out of here… you'll find other troops and save them to Aizen."

I said and they all have wide eyes and rangiku removed her mouth to my tail and was about to again when Kirito has his fangs on my tail.

"You can't die! You are the leader in this troop! Momo!" He said and I my eyes covered turning into black.

"Answer me!" He said and I didn't look at him again. "Do you really wanna die?!" He said and I looked at him. "I have to sacrifice to do it… and you have to obey my orders…"

I said and toshiro went to him and took his tail biting it hard and he let go of me. Toshiro looked at me and I smiled at him as he did too. He is trying to keep Kirito in the group.

Jerome tackled his body and nodded to me… I went to mistune who is chuckling darkly… Kirito is trying to get out of the 2.

"Dad, Toshiro! Let go of me!" He said and Jerome kept still. He looked at GB. "GB… go with renji and rangiku… she needs medical… we'll catch up with you…"

He said and GB nodded. Renji carried rangiku and they went somewhere nearby leaving track of their scents.

"Dad please… I…" He said and he hugged Kirito and toshiro let go of his tail. "I know you love momo… but she has to do it…"

He said and toshiro had wide eyes… 'He likes… momo that's why he was acting weird.'

He thought but Kirito is his best friend… he put his head down… and maybe he just has to make Kirito love her, maybe she didn't like him…

"… I hope she doesn't get killed…" He said and toshiro nodded as Jerome got out of his body. Toshiro went into the water and saw something shone.

"Momo!" He shouted as I dodged mistune's attacks and I looked at him. "Can you distract him!? We found the stone!" He said and I nodded.

He growled and he removed one of his steel and was now moving at me. I side step and took it at my mouth. He growled and I throw the 1st steel at the tree.

We both run to each other and he scratched the side of my fur and I was under his stomach as I bite it harder and he was under me trying to get out.

"That stone belongs to me…" Mistune said as I bite harder making his blood out and spilled ay my face.

I saw Toshiro got out of the water with a bag. Guess that was the stone. Toshiro looked at me and I didn't notice that I was tackled and I screamed and I was under him.

I screamed and the bag was removed at his mouth and he had wide eyes. I opened one of my eyes and smiled with blood coming out and my blood in the neck coming out also.

"What are you gonna do know… soldier of the South…?" mistune asked and I growled I kick his shin and I tackled his body while my fangs are on his head making the part of the skull ooze blood.

I looked again at toshiro and beside him are Jerome and Kirito. I removed my fangs on his but my paws are trying to keep him on the ground.

Toshiro is still in daze. "Toshiro! Snap out of it!" Akame shouted and he was now out of it. He looked at me and I grinned. "Momo…you…"

"You guys have to get out of here before mistune remove one of his steels-" I was cut off and they all have wide eyes. I looked at mistune who smirked.

One of his steel went through my body… and my legs are wiggling, he put me down not before removing the steel from my body at the water. He smirked and he put his paw on my head.

He whispered in my ear and at the corner of my eye that Toshiro was trying to get pass Akame. And the other one was that he only have one left that and there is a blood gushing out… and I smirked.

"Heheh." I laughed and he growled. "What's so funny bitch?" "It looks like when you hit the boat that those steels make you weak by removing it huh?"

I said and he had wide eyes. He growled and chuckled darkly. "You know… you are pretty one smart girl… and I am kind of hungry… how about you will be my-"

I cut him off when I scratched his face making the blood come out and painted at my face and around the floor.

I was covered in blood his and mine… gash on my hind legs and the steel part that hit me was now coming out of blood… my scar that mom gave me is now painted with bruises…

I spit some of the blood on the floor and he growled. "You gonna pay for that!" He shouted and run to toshiro but I got in front of them and bump his forehead to me and was pushed at the tree.

But when he stood up he throw the last and it was go to Toshiro. I run to him and I was forward and akame nodded at me, he was at the tree by the way.

He jumped down and got the steel and I went to get the end of the steel. Akame got out and they are at beside the tree and I think mistune is getting weak.

"This time I will kill you go to hell!" He shouted and run at me and so did I. 'Hope this works!'

I thought. Because I will shot this steel into his back through it. He shouted and everyone had wide eyes. Mistune coughed blood out as I was clam.

The steel was at his back through his stomach and at the end of the steel it was at the side of my stomach inside…

I got out of it, sacrificing that it hurts and I was taking deep breathes… my blood is going out and I looked at mistune…

Who is now trying to get out of the steel but failed. His eyes turned white and he said… "Curse you… the 2nd daughter of south… who are you…!?" He said and I growled but with a calm…

"My name is Momo… Hinamori… the captain of 1st troop of south… and before you die… where is Karin and our parents…?"

I asked and he laughed evilly… "Your stupid and pathetic-" I cut him off when my claws are put in his forehead… digging inside of his brain…

"Ok! Aizen… k-k-killed her…" He said and I have wide eyes and making his forehead blood come out…

"Is it true what you are saying!?" I asked and then my eyes turned white and I did saw Karin got killed by Aizen…

I shook my head and I saw that mistune is dead. I remove my bloody claws on his head and blood and my tears are coming out of my eyes.

I looked at them and they have wide eyes… I smiled but then I coughed blood and… I fainted… the only thing I heard is their shouting…

(To be continued)

**Yeah done with this chapter! Sorry if hated this chapter and well please review and review. Gotta hit the shower before doing the Toshiro & Momo. Well see you guys again. :)**


	12. 2nd Stone of the Silvery Fangs

**Hey sorry for the late updates. Please and hope you guys like this and you know what if you guys hate this I should just delete it.**

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

Chapter 12: 2nd Stone of the Silvery Fangs

-Momo's Pov-

I groaned when the shining sun heat my face and I opened my eyes getting burred but it cleared… I tried to stand on my foot and by the way I transform into human… but I failed.

About to fall when someone caught me and I was facing his chest… I looked up as my vision is cleared and it was…

"Hey momo you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine what happen…?" I asked and we both took a sit at the camp…

"You defeated Mistune… he's dead…" He said and I could see the sad eyes of his… and I hugged him and Toshiro hugged me back.

"Thanks for being there… you were the one… who made me kill Mistune… to avenge my sister…" I said and I could feel him smile.

"I will always be there with you… besides I thought you are gonna die back there… good thing GB-san remove the steel on your stomach…"

He said and I smiled. "I thanked him…" I said and we saw that Kirito is looking at us and he hugged me.

"God momo… don't ever do that again…" He said and I patted his head. "Don't worry… I won't do that again."

I said and he smiled at me. "Have you guys found the stone?" I asked and they both nodded. Kirito looked at Toshiro but Kirito glared at toshiro and he glared back.

"Yeah we found it the guardian didn't showed up so we better get out." Kirito said and they were about to fight but Akira showed up and we have wide eyes.

"Will you 2 stop fighting!?" Akira shouted and they stopped as I stood up. Akira smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "Ohayo Akira." I said and she nodded.

"How is your body momo?" She asked and I nodded. "It still hurts but I'm fine… can I looked at the second stone?" I asked and Akira nodded.

(Outside)

We went out and the others hugged me tight but not that tight enough. "My god momo you scare the hell out of us!" Rangiku said and I chuckled. "Look… rangiku could you let go of me now…"

I said and she let go. "Next time don't do that again." Renji and rangiku said and I chuckled. "Yeah… maybe."

I said and we all laughed, "Oi! Momo! The stone is glowing!" Jerome said and we went to the stone as it glowed.

The stone glowed and it was in a wolf form and so did Akira show up. "Hey sis.'' Akira said and her other sister hugged her.

"Nice to meet you again…" She said and I bowed to the 2nd stone. "Hi there my name is Momo and this are my friends…" I said and she nodded as the wolf ordered me to stood up.

"Thank you for naming my sister, Akira…" She said and I could see that she have wide eyes.

"Who will you choose then Kate?" I asked and she have wide eyes. "Kate…?" She asked and I ruffled her glowing fur. "Your name will be Kate." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you… the one I will choose is…" Kate glowed and she turn into a necklace and was at my neck and something changed.

Every one of them had wide eyes and so did I. My fur isn't brown but peach while my hind legs are white my tail got longer but it rolled like a little circle, my eyes are still brown… and I have sharp fangs.

The necklace glowed and every one of them smiled and smirked. "Wow…Kate you choose me?"

I said and Kate showed up. "Yes because you sacrifice and avenge your sister… and you protect this pack… that is what you have in your heart."

She said and she return into a stone and I smiled. "We should start running and someone needs to stay humans are starting to increase."

Akame said and I nodded. "GB and also Renji will be staying here." I said and they both smirked. "I'm coming with you." I turn around and I saw Jake. "You can't your troops need you and so does the 1st troop of ours."

I said and he obeyed. But then… "Aizen killed someone important to you huh…?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded.

"He killed my brother…" He said and I have wide eyes… I nodded and smiled. "You can come but order your troops and Akame-san's troop to guard this place."  
I said and he nodded.

"All right we'll see you guys at the battle." Renji said and GB barked and we laughed. "We will and don't die on us."

He said and we all nodded as we start running… we are now running at the last section where we could battle and find the stones… Ohu Mountains… hang on guys we will save you… I hope…

(To be continued)

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update so please review and review those who hated this sorry and those who like it thanks. Bye everyone. :S**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ THIS

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey everyone its been a while hasn't it well its because im making new stories from my second account on fanfiction and also from my wattpad. I share this story from the wattpad and I change it into**

**My Warrior Okami. ****you guys can see the new chapter there if you want to and please comment there… I will be happy if you guys read there but don't worry I'll make another story for Fanfiction if I have time of course. Anyway here is the link that you guys can see the new chapter and please tell me what you think. **

**I'll place a note for as if theres a new chapter coming up in the my warrior okami. Also please comment it on the wattpad of who do you guys want to be together… here it is okay. :)**

**VOTING STARTS NOW!:)**

**A—(VOTE FOR—HITSUGAYA & MOMO)**

**B—(VOTE FOR—KIRITO & MOMO)**

**C—(COMMENT IF YOU GUYS ANOTHER COUPLE…)**

**Well here it is so just comment on the wattpad or you guys can review it on fanfiction i'll keep updating if theres another review allright. Here's the link if you guys wanna read the new chapter of this story! :)**

**Thanks for those who read this story! I really appreciated it too and im happy! :) **

( 23928113-my-warrior-okami-chappy-no-13?d=ud#.UhevnxtHJzY)

**That's the link everyone! Bye bye! o3o ehehehe! Also remove the () if you wanna see the story of course! :D **


End file.
